National Chocolate Cupcake Day
by got2BaBabeFan
Summary: is today. Will it be a Cupcake Proposal & HEA? Warnings for some course language, they are guys after all.


National Chocolate Cupcake Day – 10/18/15

Disclaimer: If it's familiar it's not mine, the bold quote if from & I added the last few words.

AN: just a short trying to get my muse going, multiple POV story. Warnings for some crude language, they are guys afterall. LOL

* * *

I was born Cyril Gazarra but I changed my name when I turned 18 and went to Rutgers, I liked the name Ryan so that's what I go by now. I was teased a lot growing up in the Burg, I have no idea why my parents named me Cyril; they named my little brother Edward. He was the lucky one. I was small for my age and bookish. Those rat fink Morelli, Sunnuchi and Mancuso boys used to beat me up all the time. They thought they were cool when they slept with every female they could find, rode motorcycles and smoked their cigarettes behind the bleachers at school. They used to show up at parties drunk and had booze, who knows where they got it. But I have the last laugh.

My first year at Rutgers I grew 8" in height, putting me at 6'4", and I took a weight training class and bulked up. I had ice blue eyes and dark blonde hair, the ladies discovered me but I still had a crush on Valerie Plum so I played around a little but not too much. I came home for Thanksgiving my second semester and Valerie was engaged. I went back to school depressed but hung out with Felix Manoso, he used to have the girls lining up for his attention. He was a good guy and grew up in Newark. We were both business majors with an emphasis in accounting. I decided to minor in political science and join the Navy after graduation as an officer.

I met Felix's brother Carlos when he began attending Rutgers. After two years, he dropped out and joined the Army. I kept in touch with Felix and discovered Carlos completed his degree and was a Ranger Captain. I, myself had become a Seal. I was a Lieutenant and a sniper when I was asked to be part of a joint Special Forces team under Captain Manoso after his team lost their sniper. He was killed during a training exercise when the chopper crashed in the sandbox. I accepted and was surprised how good Manoso was. He was a better strategist than I was. The guy was good looking, I knew that from all the pussy he attracted when we had gone out as kids, but he had a brilliant mind now that he stopped the drugs and booze. He was in better physical condition than anyone on the team and probably a better sniper than I was. During that mission I had come to respect him greatly, especially after he saved my life. We both got purple hearts for that one.

I heard Manoso got out and opened a security company in Trenton from my brother. Eddie knew Manoso was skilled and clean but the rest of the department thought he was no better than the criminals he brought in. They don't understand he does all kinds of government work and those dirty contacts bring him the info he needs out of fear. I don't blame them for being scared shitless; Manoso is intense and can be a scary guy.

I was surprised to hear that Manoso was in love with Steffie Plum. She was a pretty little girl and crazy. She was as un-Burg as Val was Burg. I just figured Manoso would go for a busty, fiery Latina. Just goes to show not to judge anyone. I mean look at Val. Eddie said she talks baby talk to an ambulance chasing lawyer who couldn't argue his way out of a wet paper bag.

So, when I got out of the Navy I decided to check out Rangeman in Trenton. Manoso gladly hired me with my business background and skills from years as a Seal, I was a perfect match. Plus, I was partnered with Cal Watkins. Calvin still had that flaming skull on his forehead but we'd been friends since Basic. I couldn't wait to see the sparks between Manoso and Steffie. Although for some reason Cal said she was dating Joe Morelli. I don't care how good a cop he is, I'll never like a guy named Morelli besides during Seal trials he called me Cyril. The guys made fun of me until I kicked all their asses in training and Morelli was out after the first week.

I had invited Cal to my parents for Sunday Dinner; we stopped at Tasty Pastry to get something for dessert. I told Ma not to worry about baking because she was making lasagna with a roast beef, mashed potatoes and gravy, salad, steamed broccoli, and fresh baked honey wheat bread with her apple butter. I decided to get some black and white cookies, pusties and cannoli. I saw Morelli at the counter flirting with the woman waiting on him. WTF, does the guy flirt with everyone? What does Steffie see in him? I heard words that chilled me to the bone, good thing Cal was waiting in the truck.

"Yeah, I ordered a tray of chocolate cupcakes that spell out 'Will You Marry Me?' I'm gonna set the ring on the last one. I think Cupcake will like it. Don't you Maggie," he said in a seductive tone and waggled his eyebrows at the woman who was old enough to be his mother.

She giggled like a school girl but had to be at least 50, "Oh yes I do," she simpered. "I'd love a handsome man to do something so romantic on National Chocolate Cupcake Day. I did the decorating myself and I haven't told a soul since you called in the order. She'll be so surprised."

I saw the grin on his face widen, "Yeah, Helen, my Ma and I figured we'd have this big joint family dinner and I'll propose in front of everyone. She'll say yes, I mean she can't turn me down in front of everyone. Then that thug, Manoso, will be out of the picture for good. You haven't seen him with her when she's here have you?"

Her eyes widened in shock, "Oh no, Joe. I mean how any woman could turn you down would be a mystery. You're such a catch for a woman at her age. I mean, you own your own home, have a good job, a sweet dog; you are disease free and have no children."

He grinned, "Yeah, no one can turn me down."

I watched her giggle as she gave him his change and his face turned to a scowl when he saw me. I smiled at him, one of my evil smiles. He swallowed hard and said, "Cyril what are you doing here?"

Did he sound uneasy? Had he heard I was working at Rangeman? I wasn't about to clue him in. "It's Ryan now. Just picking up some pastries for Sunday Dinner," I growled as I strolled up to the counter. I heard the bell ring as he walked out.

I climbed in the truck after placing my boxes on the floor of the back seat and told Cal what I heard. He pulled out his phone and called someone. "Hey sweetness," then he listened to whomever he called for a couple minutes and said, "Morelli's going to propose today." I heard female yelling but couldn't make out the words. I did recognize the voice even after so many years. It was Steffie and she was mad. I then heard Cal say, "You're welcome," before ending the call.

He then dialed another number and put the phone on speaker, "Yo," I heard.

"Boss, Morelli is proposing today in front of both families. I already warned Steph but she could get railroaded, you know how that mother of hers is." Then I heard a dial tone. I wondered if that drove Steffie nuts.

I saw a big smile on Cal's face before he said, "I wonder if that will get him off his ass? Hal heard him tell Steph he thought about marrying her when that crazy shit went down in AC."

I laughed and said, "I've known her for pretty much her entire life and she'll make him crazy. She's unpredictable and undisciplined. I can't wait to see the sparks between them."

Cal grinned, "It's something else, man."

 **Ranger's POV**

I hung up the phone after speaking with Cal and analyzed his words. Damn it, I never really believed Morelli would propose. He used all his overtime money to purchase a 84" plasma for his living room wall. It had to be way too big for the living room of that little row house. Tacky if you ask me to have a screen that big for a small room. He was like a kid showing off. I know I have a lot of nice stuff but my income level is much higher than his and I had an engagement ring for Stephanie in my safe, waiting for her. Now I sound like an asshole, but I don't buy all the things I have, Ella does or the interior decorator who handled the building had purchased everything. Hell, I only had a 50" plasma hanging on the wall but it fit the room. Okay so I bought the ring, and my cars and my guns but cars and guns I know. Sheets, furniture and clothing; well I had no clue.

I was biding my time, waiting for Stephanie to see he wasn't going to commit to her, that she didn't love him like she loved me. That he didn't love her as much as I did. The fight in Hawaii caused her to step back from me but we'd gotten closer working on the Kinsey case, I watched her walk down the aisle toward me and I knew when her step faltered she realized the same thing I did. We belong together, it would be so right to have her walk toward me in a wedding gown. Then there was the Dumpster Murders and I dove off the bridge to save her. That spoke volumes for a man like me and finally there was Vlatko. She surprised the shit out of me when she told me to kill him. I know she was worried about me when she called and then she showed up. I told her the safe house became a home with her there and I wasn't lying.

I knew that shrew of a mother would flip her shit if Stephanie turned Morelli down. She'd face the wrath of the Burg, besides the fact Morelli's scary grandma would give her the eye. I should've sent her a gift basket for the Vordo, I didn't believe it but Stephanie did. I should've bronzed that 911. Stephanie would have to accept his proposal, it was real this time. If she didn't she'd be shredded by the Burg and face her mother's wrath.

I sat there contemplating what I should do next when my cell rang. It was Stephanie. This could be interesting.

 **Stephanie POV**

I hung up with Cal and whined 'Why Me,' well I know why. I'm a wimp. I don't want to hurt Joe's feelings so I never tell him I don't want to be with him. We are just friends with benefits. I know there are some couples in the Burg who are like that and they get married because it's the thing to do. Then they have children so they don't actually have to talk to each other. The wife is too busy taking care of the house and children. Then after 30 years or so the husband retires and the wife helps care for the grandkids. They still don't actually talk to each other. Can we say hello mom and dad? I have that with Joe already and I don't think we've ever had a real conversation.

I don't know his values, I assume they are the same as mine because we grew up in the Burg. They don't believe in gay marriage, people are still in the closet in the Burg and if they're out, they are shunned. They say they believe in helping people but they never really do so. Sure, they volunteer at church and make stuff for bake sales and donate clothing to the Salvation Army, but they never actually do anything to help those in need. No one in the Burg does anything for the vets overseas. They don't hire any vets, well except for Ranger but he's not Burg. They put down everyone around here and if you aren't like them then you aren't accepted. I know. I've struggled with it my whole life. There has to be more to life than having babies, cooking the perfect pot roast, having a spotless house and gossiping about your neighbors or anyone who is different. I accept everyone regardless of their race or station in life. Does anyone live by their Christian values? They go to church every day but sit in judgement of others.

Now Joe was going to propose and in front of both families this afternoon. He'd have the spotlight and probably figured there was no way I wouldn't agree. If I didn't his grandma would put the eye on me while whining about how I broke Joe's heart, my mother would lay a guilt trip on me so thick it could choke a horse. My grandmother would record it all and put it on You Tube with some colorful editing. My Dad would sit there and stuff his face with his head down and not make a sound. Val would have something nasty to say because she did whatever made her look good in Mom's eyes. Mrs. Morelli would look at me in disapproval with that pinched look but secretly rejoice I said no because she never really liked me anyway. Anthony would laugh while his wife Angelina and his sister Mary Jo would look down their noses at me. Probably jealous because I wasn't pregnant and still got a proposal.

Connie and Lula would hear about it, call me and then spread any gossip they could around the Burg and Stark Street. It would already be fueled by my grandmother and her embellishment of the facts because the real story wasn't juicy enough and it would get worse from there. Mary Lou would call and actually ask for the facts and try to curtail the gossip but would ultimately be unsuccessful because the real story never could match the lure of the gossip.

Then there was Ranger. He'd disappear because he was afraid I'd want more than he can give or he'd show up and say, "Babe." I'd spill my guts with what actually happened, he'd be one of the few who actually believed me and then he'd disappear. I'd still be alone and then fall into the same pattern with Joe or if he actually moved on then I'd have to deal with my mother and her machinations to get me married off. She'd iron everything in sight and bemoan how she had the only daughter who turned down eligible men and remained single after her divorce. Like it was a scandal. Then she'd find any single guy around my age in the Burg, no matter how undesirable, and invite them to dinner and try to coerce me into at least dating them but would prefer a quick wedding.

I pulled out my cell and dialed Ranger. I had a plan and I needed it on video. I was going to head off the gossip this time. I was going to put the real video on You Tube. Ranger had the best hackers around and they all had mad skills. They could out do grandma and her cronies any day.

After setting things up with Ranger, I called Joe and asked him to meet me there. I told him I had to spend extra time preparing myself to look good for dinner and I didn't want him messing up my hair. I also wanted to prepare a few things. Joe and I were supposed to bring dessert. He ordered something from Tasty Pastry. I would bake a few things from Tastefully Simple.

I had become a Tastefully Simple Consultant, I had already recruited several friends from high school to have parties and sign up under me. I also had become a Jewelry in Candles Consultant and had a few people join under me, including Val. After her first party she had gained two people under her. The Burg was changing whether my mother's generation wanted to or not. No one can raise a family on one income and this was a way to earn money while being a stay at home mother. They could use the internet to gain sales from friends and family who had escaped.

I really love Tastefully Simple, you use their mix and just add one or two ingredients and it was done. I made a chocolate and an almond pound cake, an apple cinnamon cake and peanut butter quinoa bars. Take that Morelli, I can cook.

I showered, shaved, moisturized and dressed carefully. My hair was left down and hung in soft curls down my back. I had put on light make up, supremely confident in my plan. I didn't even need extra mascara for courage. I dressed in a classic khaki pencil skirt with a kick pleat in the back that came below the knees and paired it with a cobalt blue twin set Val bought me for Christmas last year. I'd never worn it because it wasn't really my style but I looked Burg. I slipped on a pair of flats to match the sweater. I heard a quick knock on my door and smiled as I felt the tingle on the back of my neck as I heard the locks tumble.

 **Ranger's POV**

I smiled as I hung up the phone after listening to Babe's plan. She wasn't a bad strategist. I gathered the equipment I'd need and spoke to Hector and Ramon. They would handle the incoming video and post it. They would also monitor the internet for her crazy grandma's posts or any of the other Burg busy bodies. I moved on to the never ending paperwork on my desk and managed to whittle down the pile by the time I had to meet my Babe.

I made my way into her apartment after picking the lock and saw her standing there. She looked like a more vibrant version of her sister. The outfit was not something my Babe would normally wear. She looked like every other Burg housewife. It was actually perfect for her plan. "Babe, you look beautiful."

She snorted, "Yeah, I look like Val but that's what I wanted."

"You always look beautiful," I simply said. I walked up to her and attached the camera to the front of her sweater, in one of the button holes. It was designed to look like a broach. I showed her how to activate the camera when she was ready to start the show and told her I'd be watching in the Control Room.

 **Stephanie's POV**

I pulled up to the VFW; yeah the 'family dinner' was so big we had to hold it at the VFW. Talk about a signal to the Burg. I pulled out the box from my back seat which held the dessserts which I had baked in those disposable foil pans from the dollar store and made my way into the hall. Everyone stopped to look at me, "What, do I have a something on my face?"

"No, dear, you just look different. Good different, I mean you look like Val," my mother replied. I saw the Morelli women nod in agreement, looking pleased with my attire. I guess this would be easier than I thought. "Which bakery did you go to? Joseph has a surprise from Tasty Pastry," my mother asked.

"I didn't go to the bakery. I made these," I smiled while everyone gasped. I guess they were a little frightened.

A few minutes later my sister arrived with her brood and she brought the Perfect Parmesan Biscuits from Tastefully Simple. She made four pouches because someone else was buying bread from Italian Peoples Bakery. She explained to me in confidence that she used mozzarella instead of cheddar in the biscuits because she liked the flavor better.

The dinner proceeded, I had turned the camera on for my entrance and then to show the women going through the food line to serve the men and children before getting their own food. The men all sat together while the kids sat at a separate table. The women, including me, sat at yet another table. We heard our names called to get seconds for the men and some got up to referee the children. The whole time I was peppered with questions about my new found baking skills. I just explained I took a couple lessons with a friend. Everyone assumed that meant Mare, who else could it be. I hope Ranger and the guys got all the veiled insults thrown my way.

Soon dinner was done and the women got up to pack up the left overs and clear the tables. My mother and Mrs. Morelli had set up the industrial coffee pots which were now brewing. Several women had made desserts and mine were pushed all the way to the back of the table. Val had been given many compliments on her biscuits but hadn't revealed her secret; it just wasn't done in the Burg. The men ambled up to the tables and grabbed the desserts; once the coffee was done the women prepared it and delivered it to the men.

Apparently this was Joe's queue to proceed with his proposal. He had to make sure he had his dinner and a couple beers. He was in the kitchen with his mother and mine. I watched as he carried over a platter, then stopped in front of me and set the platter on the table before me. I heard several women gasp and turned to look at the platter. "Seriously, this is the way he proposes."

"Yeah, Cupcake, it's a cupcake proposal on National Chocolate Cupcake Day, get it,"he said with a boyish grin. The ring was set on the last cupcake and already had chocolate frosting in the setting. I noticed it was the Morelli family diamond. It was a quarter carat set in a yellow gold setting.

I hadn't realized I said it out loud but that actually worked, making it appear I was surprised. "I hate yellow gold," I said to shocked gasps.

"Stephanie, really," my mother exclaimed, clearly mortified.

"Well I do. I don't own any yellow gold jewelry; everything I have is white gold," I saw Joe's smile falter. I guess he never planned to buy me a ring, just use his mother's.

I saw Angelina's face, she was angry, "What? The family ring isn't good enough for the high and mighty Stephanie Plum? It was good enough for me and then I was told to give it to Joey so he can give it to you. Now I have no diamond just this plain eternity band."

I sighed, "That's not what I meant Angelina. First, no one should've asked you to give the ring to Joe. It was given to you, it's yours. Second, if I have to wear a ring forever, it should be something I like and it won't match any of my other jewelry. So what, I can't wear anything else? Thirdly, I don't want to get married to Joe, so the answer is no."

Pandemonium broke out in the VFW hall. My Dad was smiling and I heard him say, "Good, the bastard always tries to steal my cookies."

My mother, Mrs. Morelli, Val, Angelina, Mary Jo and the grandmas were all shrieking about how ungrateful I was and I didn't deserve a good man like Joe. My mother went on about how embarrassing it all was.

I was right about Anthony's reaction, he was laughing at Joe as was Mooch and a couple other cousins. The uncles and aunts all said I was a conniving whore. I'd finally heard enough.

"Enough," I shouted. Everyone quieted down and Val was trying to calm her youngest. "It's my life; I will marry whomever I want." I turned to Joe and said, **"If you have to choose between me and someone else, pick them. I don't want to spend the rest of my life with someone who is going to question if they made the right choice** or make me question it."

I turned toward my mother whose face was flushed with anger, lips pursed and eyes flashing with anger. "Mom, you need to stop your machinations to get me married off. It's my life and I need to marry the man of my choice, not yours. I should marry someone because I can't live without them, not because they asked or because I'm 30 years old and the only one in my class who is unmarried and has no children or because your friend's daughters are married. Accept me as I am or we have nothing further to discuss."

I heard her sharp intake of breath and that of the other women in the room. "Stephanie Michelle Plum, how dare you speak to your mother that way? You will show me some respect."

I felt the fire in my veins as I said, "Showing you respect doesn't make me your bitch to do whatever you demand of me. I'm your daughter and respect goes both ways mother. Oh and by the way, the stuff I made came from Tastefully Simple mixes, add a couple ingredients and bake. You can't screw them up." With that I whirled around, grabbed my purse and left them in stunned silence.

 **Ranger's POV**

I sat at the console in the Control Room watching the camera on Stephanie. I could see many similarities between the Burg and growing up in the Cuban community. My grandmother and mother fixed plates for their husbands. I know my sister's didn't, in fact Celia said, "Why should I fix him a plate? Does he have two broken hands?" I couldn't agree more. Then I watched the proposal, if you could call it that. I'm glad the ring I purchased for Stephanie was white gold. I knew all her jewelry was the same metal and I heard my sisters talk of their preference for which color they preferred. The kicker was taking the ring from his sister-in-law. Way to bring her into the family with resentment starting before the ceremony.

Then I watched as my Babe set Morelli free to whore around, his family appears to have no respect for her and he's done nothing about it. Then she turned on the shrew that gave birth to her. It was a beautiful thing. She turned the camera off when she stepped into the parking lot. I guess it was time for me to step up.

 **Cyril/Ryan's POV**

Cal and I had both received text alerts. I took my I-phone and plugged it into the USB of my parents TV. We watched the live play-by-play of the dinner. The Gazarra's were Polish so we didn't do any of the Italian bullshit of serving the men. Eddie's wife Shirley was related through the Mazur side of the family and didn't do the serving thing either. We watched in fascination as Stephanie was raked over the coals, in the most polite manner possible. It was sickening really.

My ma was appalled, "I can't believe Helen is allowing the Morelli's to speak to Stephanie that way."

Shirley replied, "That's nothing, you should be there when Helen goes after Stephanie. She's said some pretty nasty things according to Great Aunt Edna. She puts Stephanie down every chance she gets if she does something different from the standard. "

I shook my head, how can she put up with so much. She was always a sweet girl. We watched in wonder when she told off Helen and I had to agree that Angelia deserved the ring back. She was a year ahead of me in school. She'd been beautiful, slim, fun loving and bright. Now she looked tired, beaten down and hopeless. There were traces of her former beauty but years of dealing with the Morelli's and giving birth to four boys and two girls had taken their toll on her. I was glad we got to see it live. Shirley was a lot of things, including a gossip but she had already started spreading the word of what actually happened along with my ma.

 **Stephanie's POV**

After the VFW fiasco I drove home and couldn't wait to change. I went into the bathroom to pull my hair into a ponytail but then changed my mind. My hair looked so good. I then went into the bedroom stripping off the Burg approved attire and pulled on a pair of jeans that fit like a glove and then I found the Under Armor Wonder Woman tee. I was channeling my inner Wonder Woman so it was appropriate.

I saw my cell phone buzzing on the nightstand and dialed into my voice mail. The automated voice stated, "You have 53 new voice messages." I sighed at that and was glad I turned off my landline to save money. I knew that I wouldn't be safe at my apartment for long. Someone would show up.

I decided to go to Rangeman. I knew no one would bother me there. Besides, Ranger would be there and I could give him the camera back. I packed a couple changes of clothes into a duffle bag and grabbed Rex before making my way to Haywood Street. I pulled into the garage a little nervous but hey what can I say, I loved him and realized I was done fighting it.

I grabbed my things and walked as calmly as possible to the elevator. I stepped in and pointed the fob and clicked the button for the seventh floor. I finally realized what a big deal it was that Ranger had given me unfettered access to his apartment and to him. I gave a finger wave to the camera and figured Ranger would be up soon. I entered the apartment and kicked off my shoes in the entrance. I sat Rex on the breakfast bar and dropped my duffle in his amazing closet. I walked back out and gave Rex some fresh water and rummaged in the veggie drawer of the fridge, finding a Ziploc bag of baby carrots. I pulled out two and dropped them in for Rex as I heard the front door open and keys clink in the silver tray on the buffet. It was now or never.

I walked into the living room and saw him standing there. God he was gorgeous. His body was pure muscle and toned. He didn't have the body hair that Morelli did and believe me that was far sexier. He looked powerful and dangerous in his black uniform. His hair had been cut short for a while now and I really liked it, but then he was dead sexy no matter what he wore or how long his hair was. He had a beautiful face but more importantly I saw the goodness and kindness in him. The things he didn't share with the world. His facial features were perfectly proportioned and he had obviously hit the genetics jackpot.

"Hey," I softly said.

He looked up at me and smiled that breathtaking smile he had, "Babe that was a heck of a show."

"Glad you enjoyed it. Can I stay until it blows over?"

"Of course. You are always welcome here and I enjoy the company," he stated.

Now that was a revelation. I thought Ranger enjoyed being the lone wolf. "You do?"

"I enjoy your company Babe," he said as he glided toward me, "you can stay forever if you want."

I sucked in a deep breath, "The Batcave is forever."

"Yeah," he replied as he pulled me into his arms. His mouth crashed down on mine kissing me deeply, plundering my mouth for every taste he could get. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his torso as he carried me into his bedroom, laying me on his king size bed. In a frenzy of passion we tore at each other's clothes and kissed the exposed skin. It was a frantic coupling but we hadn't been together since Joyce's closet after we came back from Hawaii.

"I swear every time we make love it's better than the last time," I panted.

"Yeah Babe, but this time will be slow and sweet," he replied as he took my hard pink nipple into his hot mouth.

 **Ranger's POV**

It's been a month since Stephanie turned down Morelli's proposal and moved into my apartment. Over the last month she has moved everything from that rat trap she lived in to my penthouse. I couldn't believe how many pairs of shoes she had or how many clothes, considering how frequently her apartment was firebombed. I did enjoy her obsession with Victoria's Secret. She gave some clothes to a battered women's shelter that no longer fit or she didn't wear, including the twin set from her sister.

She also quit the bonds office and had decided to work for me full time. She was working with me as my executive assistant. She helped with the paper work and still performed searches and distractions, but she also went with me to client meetings and follow ups. I had Ella take her shopping for business suits and they were not only black. She had some in brown, navy and red. She had blouses in various colors to wear underneath the jackets. Since hearing about Stephanie being part of the team, several businesses had contacted me asking to meet with us to discuss upgrading their services.

I'd been planning to how to ask her to marry me and decided I was just going to ask her when it felt right. I didn't need the big gesture, it wasn't me to make a spectacle of myself and Stephanie had always had too much attention on her so she would prefer the privacy. We had not only spent every night together but pretty much all day, every day and we hadn't gotten sick of each other. In fact I craved her nearness when she wasn't with me.

She had endured multiple screeching voicemails from her mother and to date they hadn't spoken. She had spoken to her sister and father who both surprisingly supported her. Her grandmother, who she had always been close to, hasn't called. According to Frank, she was angry to be persona-non-grata in the Burg because she could no longer provide gossip to her cronies. The Morelli reach was vast; everyone in her family was on the outs in the Burg and most were really angry. They weren't invited to join any committees, bake sales and had party and wedding invites rescinded. The biggest blow came when Stephanie's cousin, Portia, had received the responses to her wedding reception, everyone who was not family had declined the invitation. The Plum family was devastated. The nPortia's fiancée broke the engagement a week before the wedding, bowing to pressure from his family. They were afraid of being tainted. She called and left Stephanie a tearful, screechy message telling her how much she hated her. Stephanie's calm response was if he really loved you, it wouldn't have mattered what others thought.

Tonight, I had Ella make grilled salmon with mango salsa for dinner which she served with salad, grilled yellow and green squash and brown rice. I knew Stephanie had to have dessert with all the healthy food she would eat for dinner, so Ella made a pan of fudgy brownies which she would serve with vanilla frozen yogurt and low fat chocolate sauce. I sat across from her as she moaned through dinner and dessert. I watched her closely and saw that she was happy.

After we cleared the table, I took her to bed where we made love for hours. I drew her a bath where we soaked in Bulgari scented bubbles before we got out of the tub and dried each other off. I carried her to the bed and carefully laid her down. "Stay there Babe," I said as I drank in her beauty. Her hair was spread out like a halo around her beautiful face and she was blissfully naked. I walked over to my closet and opened my safe. I pulled out the little blue box and carried it over to the bed. This was it, the perfect moment.

I knelt on one knee, on the floor beside the bed and took her slim hand into my much larger one. "Babe, I've had this ring for a long time and I never had the courage to say the things I wanted to say to you." I let go of her hand and opened the box, placing it in her hand. I saw the tears spring into her eyes. "I love you; there will never be anyone else for me. A relationship with me won't be easy but if we both are willing to work at it we can have everything we've ever dreamed of. Babe, will you please do me the honor of marrying me and spending every day together like we have the last month?"

I saw the tears slide down her cheeks, eyes bright as she stared into my eyes, "Oh yes Carlos. I will marry you and spend every day showing you how much I love you," she whispered.

We spent the rest of the night making love while the only thing she wore was the two carat emerald cut black diamond set in white gold. We flew to Las Vegas the next day and were married within 24 hours. After a month long honeymoon on a private island in the Caribbean we returned to find the Burg in an uproar over our disappearance and rumors of our marriage. But that wasn't the only thing. The Burg was upset with how many woman had started working as direct sales consultants for several different companies while others had begun working part time or full time to help support the family due to the rising cost of groceries, tuition and utilities. Not only that but Joe Morelli had gone on vacation to Las Vegas, apparently in a bid to stop our wedding, and came back married to a transgender stripper named Bambi. He was currently working on the divorce papers but his family had been humiliated and seemed to have lost their place in the Burg hierarchy.


End file.
